


All in a Day's Work

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team go to fight a monster of the week, Richard is oblivious to being flirted with, Cara wants to kill something, Zedd almost sets a forest on fire, and Kahlan displays Confessor levels of self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> For the Legendland fic challenge: write a 500 word min fic that includes the sentence "They entered the room, the stench stopping them cold in their tracks."

"You're so very brave," the young woman said, gazing adoringly at Richard. At a glower from Cara that was almost audible in its ferocity, the woman reluctantly acknowledged the rest of the merry band. "All of you are so brave."

Kahlan was watching the proceedings with a grim resignation and a calm that promised that sharp words later. Richard, apparently cheerfully unaware that the woman was flirting with him, said, "Don't worry, Greta. It's what we do."

"Kill things?" Cara asked archly. "Because I recall a number of occasions when you've expressly forbidden me to kill things."

Richard sighed. "Walk into danger to protect the innocent," he clarified. He turned away before Cara could roll her eyes at him. "Point us towards where the latest attack took place."

Greta led the way, stumbling once, so that Richard caught at her sleeve and she batted her eyelashes at him. Cara watched Kahlan, wondering how much of this she'd take, but Confessors had control to spare – and they both knew Richard would never be unfaithful.

"There," Greta said, coming to a stop near a curve in the dusty track. She pointed a trembling finger to the trees up ahead. "I – I don't want to go any further. They say it only comes at night but in the forest it's so dark."

Her fear of whatever had been terrorising this area outweighed her obsession with the Seeker, then. Cara tipped her head and waited for Richard to say something heroic. Richard placed a hand on Greta's shoulder. "There's no need, Greta. Go home. We'll join you for supper."

Greta beamed at the thought of hosting a meal for the Seeker and watched, twisting her hands in her skirts as Richard led his team into the forest in search of the monster that had been terrorising the area.

*

"I still say it's a Calthrop," Cara said.

Zedd snorted. "That's not at all what the villagers were describing."

"All the villagers described it differently!"

"What about the tracks?" Kahlan put in.

"The tracks made by a dog, and crossed by a horse, and which had been rained on so badly as to make even that much pure guesswork?" Zedd shook his head.

"Maybe it's a Shadrin?" Richard looked to the others but got no support.

"Not the right area," Cara said.

"They go into semi-hibernation at this time of year," Zedd said.

Richard sighed. "At least you two agree on that much."

After ten minutes the trail gave way to a rough path and an overgrown track. Richard chose the overgrown path, hacking through the bushes and long grass with his sword. Kahlan slapped at an insect who thought a Confessor might be tasty. Zedd made a remark about how some Wizard's Fire would clear a path to which Cara replied that as dry as this place was it might well clear the whole forest.

An argument was prevented when Richard said, "Look!"

A little way in front of them in a small clearing between the brambles, bushes, and trees, was a small ramshackle cottage. There was a hole in the roof and one wall had crumbled, making a hole nearing the size of the door, which hung unsteadily on its hinges.

Everyone fell silent as they approached the single-roomed dwelling, hands on their weapons, or, in Zedd's case, hands at the ready.

They entered the room, the stench stopping them cold in their tracks.

Bones were piled up in one side of the room, some with flesh still attached. Some were animal, but there were possibly clothing fragments amongst the remains. Flies buzzed around the terrible heap. In the far corner, the one most shielded by the remaining walls and roof, a creature slept. At first sight it looked black, but as their eyes adjusted to the light it was clear that the skin – smooth like an eels – was actually a deep red. It was six legged, with a long head that ended in a snout, and its almond eyes were tightly shut. A thin tail ending in a barb was wrapped around the creature's body.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"I don't know," Kahlan whispered. None of them had ever seen anything like it.

The almond eyes shot open revealing deep black pupils with red irises. The creature stood, hissing, its tail whipping around. Zedd took a step back, lifting his hands. The creature took a step forward, revealing what was unmistakably a human hand lying in its nest. It showed its sharp yellow teeth and gathered itself ready to pounce.

Richard swung the Sword of Truth as the creature leapt at him and with one blow its head was separated from its body.

Zedd burned everything in the hut, leaving only some charred ruins behind. Richard wanted to take the head back to the village to prove he'd killed the monster; Cara suggested Richard be careful, lest the creature's blood or saliva was poisonous. After a few minutes of careful magical investigation, Zedd proclaimed the beast's bodily fluids to be harmless. He and Kahlan talked using the libraries they had access to in order to discover what the creature might have been. They made some sketches and kept a small piece of skin to help in later identification of the creature, and then Richard wrapped the head in an old blanket before they all headed back towards the village.

*

Kahlan, though she'd never admit it, gained a certain satisfaction when Richard triumphantly displayed the head and Greta, horrified, fainted. As Cara later said, while they ate a well deserved evening meal, anyone taken to fainting at the mere sight of a head was not the right companion for a Seeker.

In the morning, Richard let the villagers mount the skull on a post to scare away other potential predators.

"Not a bad day's work," Richard said as they headed out of the village, Kahlan slipping her hand into Richard's,

"I still didn't get to kill anything," Cara lamented.

"Maybe next time, dear one," Zedd said, and Cara gave a hopeful smile while Kahlan stifled a laugh.


End file.
